


Christmas in July

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, No Smut, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony





	Christmas in July

"Guys! Guys! C'mon! It's Christmas!"

 

"Peter," Tony groaned, "it's the middle of July."

 

"Exactly! It's Christmas in July! Let's go! The Grinch is on!"

 

All the Avengers groaned but went to the den anyway. The movie was just about to start. They were all huddled up together, practically cuddling. Peter had gotten Jarvis to make eggnog for everyone.

 

Once the movie was over, they all began to talk.

 

"Hey, remember that time we got Rogers to get in Tony's suit?" They all laughed.

 

 

 

"Yeah, and remember how he crashed my suit?" Another round of laughs.

 

 

 

"Maybe you should just stay on the ground, Steve."

 

 

 

"Ha ha, very funny. But how about the time that Natasha said she could flip over Peter and landed on him?" 

 

 

 

"Hey! That actually hurt! She's heavier than she looks!"

 

 

 

"What about that time Tony fell at that red carpet event? That was hilarious!"

 

 

 

"What about the time that Thor tried to fly inside and knocked himself out on the ceiling?"

 

Thor turned a little red as they all laughed.

 

 

 

"I got presents!" Peter exclaimed.

 

"Ok, for Thor, I got you these flower hair pins. I think they'd go really nice with your hair. And for Natasha, I got a pocket knife. I got it with your name on it."

 

 

 

"Pete, you spelled her name wrong."

 

 

 

"Oh. Well, anyway, for Bruce I got you a set of Avengers underwear."

 

"Thanks, Peter."

 

"No problem. Hope you like them! Steve! I got you a Captain America piggy bank!"

 

"Thank you."

 

"And Tony! I got you an Iron Man Pez thingy! It give you candy out of your head!"

 

"I always wanted one of these."

 

"Bucky, I got you magnets for your arm. To make it pretty."

 

Bucky laughed and took the magnets.

 

"Stephen, I got you the first Harry Potter book. I think you'll like it."

 

"Thank you."

 

"Here, Peter, a little gift for you." Tony handed it over.

 

"Oh good! Twenty dollars!"


End file.
